Why would anyone like the teletubies
by Priss-Asagiri41
Summary: it's all in the title
1. Chapter one

Why would anyone like the teletubies?  
  
They wouldn't.  
  
They are idiotic morons.  
  
They are ugly.  
  
They can't talk properly.  
  
They look like they were meant to be TV. Ariels.  
  
They are typical ABC Kids characters and I even heard that they are making a movie out of it.  
  
How stupid.  
  
It isn't much point because the teletubies is the worst show I have ever seen  
  
And that is just a few of the reasons no one likes the teletubies 


	2. Chapter two

You know the makers of teletubies must be really screwed up to make a show like that. Anyone who likes teletubies has to be fucked up. Which isn't all that surprising considering that the makers must've liked them. Therefore the people who like them are.  
  
I can't believe that people actually buy the crappy toys that have been made by the really screwed up makers of teletubies  
  
I feel that a lot of people are with me on this one cause teletubies are not only dumb but stupid, crappy, fat (I should talk.), ugly, seriously fucked up and why would anyone like them? 


	3. Chapter three

Why would anyone like the teletubies? Chapter three.  
  
OK here is a list of ten of the things why we don't like the teletubies and personally I think I've got the population of the world with me.  
  
1# they are so stupid I don't know why the makers bothered.  
  
2# they are fat (I should talk) that they can hardly walk properly.  
  
3# they are like sooooooooo U.G.L.Y.  
  
4# look at their stomachs!!!!!! Television screens!!!! What in fuck is going on???!!!!????!!!!!????!!!!  
  
5# their makers are sooooooooo screwed up in the head that I can hardly see why they aren't in a mental hospital.  
  
6# what exactly are the teletubies supposed to look like?  
  
7# are they male or female?  
  
8# WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF THEY GO FOR A WALK THEY ARE STILL CRAPPY LITTLE TV CHARACTERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
9# why would anyone bother watching the show if it has the teletubies on it? I have spent a lot of time being forced to watch the teletubies (ugh what a dumb name) and I do NOT and I repeat NOT get the whole idea of it.  
  
10# you would think that we were tiny children. I think I have a couple of people to back me up on this one and so that I think my opinion should be shared here. Teenagers with a little brother or sister who likes the teletubies and is forced to watch it (like I am) should get a lot more than going to crappy schools and doing crappy work that is sooooooooo hard we get punished for not being able to do it. We should get more pocket money and not have to do homework although I'd rather do homework than watch this shit.  
  
And that is my list of ten things why we all hate the crappy teletubies. If anyone is with me please review more reasons so I can spread all of our opinions of the show. 


	4. Chapter four

This is Me Like Digimon's list of reasons:  
  
1) Theyre so ugly!  
  
2) They DONT know how 2 talk! all they say is eh-oh!  
  
3) the narrator still has 2 tell them what 2 do..  
  
4) Their SAD dances are GAY  
  
5) theyre STUPID... they go 2 those special classes...  
  
6) What r they?!?!?!? Big fat living TVS or WHAT?!?!?  
  
7) that stupid noo-noo! poor lil thing... the teletubbies make him do ALL of the cleaning!  
  
8) Those ugly antennas on their big heads! No WONDER they were called the teletubbies... those stupid televisions on their bellies and their tubbies!  
  
9) Theyre SOO fat! all they eat are sweets! the tubby-toast, and tubby custard!  
  
10) THEIR MINDS ARE SCREWED UP!  
  
Her Reason #11: The little morons can't TALK!  
  
I mean it, they sound like they need help(which, in reality, they DO! Severely.  
  
Priss_Asagiri41: I totally liked that list. And now is a little poem I got from Cat_Girl41. This one was sent by email and it is called: Priss_Asagiri41 (Déjà vu or what?).  
  
PRISS_ASAGIRI41  
  
Priss_Asagiri41 is a normal person, As normal as they go, But when teletubies comes on TV, She does refuses to say hello, Lala is the worst, Dipsy comes in next, I wish that they would be hexed, By professor Snape. With Po I care the least, Tinky winky should be dead, For I shot him with my best, But when they take over my TV, I would never put them on tape, I wish they would die, For last November they did, But I will not cry, BECAUSE THE TELETUBIES SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Priss_Asagiri41: Cool Thanks for all of the reviews I've got from you lot. You guys are really great. My only regret is that the school holidays have come (For me) and now I just found out that they have made a new series called 'Teletubies everywhere'. I think you people already knew this and have seen at least one episode, but if you want to stay sane then please STAY CLEAR. 


End file.
